


Taste Me

by tenebris (Eos_x)



Series: Fifty Shades of Green [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Candy, Fanart, Food, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Headcanon, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Switching, There's a bit of plot..., Wraith, Wraith (Stargate), if you squint..., wraithfruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/tenebris
Summary: Alone in Todd's quarters, the wraith shares something delicious with his consort, John Sheppard. And then...(Scroll down to the end for some John/Todd art)
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Series: Fifty Shades of Green [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868536
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Taste Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palatinedreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palatinedreams/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Valentine's Day take #1: Be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752472) by [Eos_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x). 



> Thank you to Palatinedreams and Bagheerita who took a look at this story a long time ago. It looks a little bit different now... I hope you like it. :)
> 
> This fic is loosely commented to my story ‘Valentine’s Day: Be Mine’ and the idea of food as a token of love and affection - with a bit of wraith headcanon thrown in and a resulting love scene.
> 
> This story starts with an extract from the original fic.

****************************************************************

_When he had the seven small heart candies in the correct order, John felt himself blush. The multi-toned voice recited the words in his ear; “John Shepparrrrd, will you be mine always?”_

_John just stared at the line of candies._

_Todd’s offhand gestured to the candies, his palm open. He closed his hand to make a fist and raised it slowly to John’s lips. A small kiss and flourish, then the hand opened to reveal one last heart candy. A green one this time._

_It read: I love you._

_John’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest. Love?_

_“Mine?” the Wraith purred._

_“Yes,” he whispered, hands reaching up to take the green heart. “Always.”_

Extract from ‘Valentine’s Day: Be Mine’ by Eos1969.

****************************************************************

  
  


“Like most commodities produced by my kind, these are made from the _nepenthes_ , commonly known as _‘wraithfruit’_ ,” Todd explained, his serious tone undermined by a hint of amusement in those playful yellow eyes. He gestured to the tray of small coloured jellies that he had laid out on the table. Each one resembled a gumdrop candy, only a little bigger, lightly dusted with something shimmery. 

“Huh. Wraith jello, eh?” John surveyed the array of jellies and selected a white one. Holding it between finger and thumb it glittered in the low light of Todd’s quarters. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed suspiciously. He could smell something… perfumey, a little like rosewater. John put it back on the tray. 

Glancing up from the tray, John caught a glimpse of disappointment on the wraith’s face. “I’m, uh, not much of a sweet-tooth myself, Todd.” 

Todd smiled at him, all charm and courtesy. “These confections are a delicacy, Sheppard. They are known as _saccharum_ or _‘jewels of tribute’_.” 

Realising this was important to the wraith, John leaned over the tray to study the tiny treats. Laid out on a silver tray in perfect rows like that, they did resemble little gemstones. 

They are rather difficult to prepare,” Todd continued, moving around behind John. The wraith reached around his guest and pulled the tray towards them. He leaned in near John’s ear and added softly, “so they make a fitting gift for a queen or… a consort.”

John’s heart sped up, beating even faster as the wraith’s strong hands settled on his hips. Todd trailed light kisses along John’s shoulder before turning him around so that they were face to face. Leaning forward, he reached out with his feeding hand to select one of the _saccharum_ from the tray. He held out a yellow one in his palm, partially concealing the closed slit beneath, and offered it to his consort. John bent his head down, picked it up with his teeth and sucked it into his mouth, meeting the wraith’s gaze with a shy half-smile. He chewed on the sticky toffee, tasting citrus and vanilla, pleasantly surprised that it wasn’t sickly but faintly honeyed.

In turn, he twisted around and selected a green one, bringing it back to press it to the wraith’s mouth. Todd rolled it around on his tongue, enjoying its minted sweetness. 

Their candied kisses started out soft and slow, as they took their time undressing one another. The sweet flavours of honeyed citrus and sweet mint mingled delicately as they tasted each other. Usually, at this point, they would be dueling for dominance, the push and pull between them driving their desires even wilder. But not this time. 

Soft kisses, slowly exploring tongues, caressing fingers. John wanted to touch and feel every part of his lover’s naked body, running his hands over taut skin and hard muscle. But Todd had a different idea in mind. He broke away from their kiss to the sound of John’s disappointed huff, reaching past him to select a peach _saccharum_. John tried to bite it as Todd’s feeding hand slipped by but the wraith placed the sweet in his mouth, working it with his tongue. 

“I should… can I… ?” John gave up mid-sentence. 

Todd smiled and finished for him. “Taste _me_ , Sheppard?”

John grinned and leaned in but paused just as their lips were about to meet. Instead of a kiss, he swept up Todd’s feeding hand and ran his tongue along the sugared slit, eliciting a low, rumbling moan. 

Todd grazed John’s neck with his teeth, evoking a quiet shiver. John led them slowly over to the bed, Todd pausing to scoop up the tray of sweets. Depositing them in an alcove beside the bed, Todd checked he had everything that was needed. 

They found themselves lying on their sides facing one another, Todd’s head lying on John’s outstretched left arm. He curled his hand in the wraith’s soft hair, as their bodies pressed together from thighs to chest. Todd drew small circles on the back of John’s neck while keeping the palm of his feeding hand on John’s chest, right over his racing heart. 

John playfully accepted another candy, a pink one this time that tasted a little like strawberries. They passed the sweet morsel back and forth with their tongues as John ran his right hand down the wraith’s spine. Todd’s eyes rolled back, eyelids fluttering as he moaned softly, “John…”

Sheppard wanted so much right then to just wrap himself around his wraith and remain bound there always. Bringing his right hand down between them, he stroked his fingers along their lengths, trapped tightly between their bodies. He reached into the alcove and fumbled with a jar of oil, before travelling further down between them, fingers searching for their destination. He wasn’t sure if this would be okay. They’d always done things the other way around, with Todd in charge and taking his chosen consort, and John was always happy to comply. 

He slid his hand down the crease at the top of Todd’s thigh and between his legs until he reached his target. Stroking there he waited, looking into those golden eyes, the dark pupils blown wide. His questioning look was met with only desire. Todd _wanted_ this. 

The wraith edged his feeding hand up towards John’s mouth, fingers tracing over his lips. As John gently pressed one slick finger in, he opened his mouth to lick at Todd’s fingers. John slid his finger back and forth lazily, always watching his lover’s face. Todd’s breathing hitched as John added a second finger, teasing him open. At the same time, John sucked on the wraith’s strawberry-sweet fingers. 

Gazing at one another Todd leaned his forehead against John’s, purring and breathing heavily. The wraith removed his fingers from John’s mouth, and instead curled his hand around the back of John’s neck. Todd ran the claws of his offhand gently up and down John’s back. 

Upon the addition of a third finger, Todd wrapped his left leg around his partner’s body and rocked against John’s hand. John removed his fingers and closed his eyes, lining himself up by feel. Then he was pushing in and it was so tight and so slick and so good. He paused for a moment, shifting his hand to hold Todd’s hip, his left hand still tangled in the wraith’s long white mane. Todd repositioned his offhand to rest in the small of John’s back. 

Their position didn’t allow for much more than a gentle rocking motion but they weren’t in any hurry to leave this moment. In all their times together, it had never been like this. This was… something else entirely. John kept up a smooth, relaxed rhythm, building slowly towards their release. Todd bestowed some delicate, sugary kisses on his neck and John smiled against the wraith’s cheek. Unhurried for the first time, they were at ease and sweetly in sync with one another. 

As if on some silent cue they ceased their soft kisses, dragging mouths to throats, licking, nibbling and sucking. Feeling the wraith’s sharp teeth scraping along his neck urged John to let go of the wraith’s hip and move his hand to encircle Todd’s hard shaft instead. Each stroke of his fist kept in time with his thrusts, speeding up with his need for more. Todd rocked himself up into his lover’s hand and then down again, plunging John even deeper each time. John’s left arm pushed down on the wraith’s shoulder so he could drive up even harder. 

He pressed his lips to the wraith’s ear, whispering, “you feel so, _ohhh_ … so good”. 

The wraith murmured hushed declarations of, “I do not want this to end, John. I--, _mmmm_ … .” 

As John felt himself approaching the edge, he used the hand entwined in the wraith’s hair to nudge his mate’s head to turn, his eyes once more looking into those golden depths. 

Purring. A soft growl, “John… .” Todd’s claws dug in against his neck, his back.

Panting. Soft moans of, “Todd… ,” joined his erratic thrusts as pleasure built at the base of his spine. 

John let go of Todd’s cock and flung his arm around the wraith’s back, pulling him in tight, the muscles in his arms shaking. Todd tightened his hold around John, rubbing desperately against his body. John sucked at Todd’s neck, the wraith’s skin somehow tasting both salty and sweet.

The breathless pair kept up their frantic pace until they were both gasping, groaning, growling, and then they were both coming. John caught Todd’s lips with his, the wraith pressing back and sighing into his mouth. Chests heaving, their bodies remained pressed together, close enough to become one. 

In the quiet of the room, their panting slowed down as the echoes of their pleasure faded. Neither one wanted to move, so they just basked in the afterglow of their intimate bonding. 

For a change, Todd looked totally wrecked, eyes closed and blissed out, so John pulled away to take care of cleaning up. The wraith attempted to lift his arms and reach for John but only succeeded in rolling onto his stomach, face buried in his pillow. 

When John returned, he tugged the blanket up and plucked a ruby red jelly from the tray. Lying on his front and snuggling in next to a dozing Todd, he popped the gumdrop in his mouth and jostled his way into the mess of white hair. He uncovered the star tattoo framing a sleepy gilded eye. John nuzzled and nudged at a grumbling Todd until he'd succeeded in getting him to lift his head a little. 

One last candied kiss; black cherries and red wine. 

Before sleep could stake its claim, Todd attempted to find the right words. 

“John, I...," he frowned and tried again, voice raspy and low. “I have never… I did not know it could be like this.”

Shrouded together under a curtain of white hair, John could only shake his head in wonder. 

Todd hissed softly, “What is this, Sheppard?”

John paused, hardly daring to believe it. 

“Love, Todd,” he whispered. "It's love."

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, those guys! I hope you enjoyed this story. It's my first sex scene so any comments (or kudos!) are greatly appreciated!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [tenebris fics fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857724) by [picturae (Eos_x)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae)




End file.
